


Too Late To Wake Him

by Yamamoto Kou (yamamoto_kou)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamamoto_kou/pseuds/Yamamoto%20Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A generic ficlet of Dave from the doomed!Timeline when he tried to wake John up. Inspired by <a href="http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007841">this page</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late To Wake Him

Dave pressed his lips to John's. 

They were soft, but cold.

He stayed like that for about a minute or so, feeling his breath slip through the gaps of teeth that were a little too big, and the pounding of one solitary heart as it fought to keep hope alive.

By the time he broke it off, the taste of burnt flesh and papery skin had already been seared into his memories.

He shot a quick message to a girl in a yellow tower on a golden moon.

TG: did it work

Her immediate answer consisted of only two letters. More words followed, but Dave's mind was elsewhere: skimming through the conversations his best friend had with the one who tricked him, and wondering how far back his newfound time powers could possibly take him.

There was nothing else left for him here. Before he turned his back on the dozing Denizen and its windswept chambers forever, he gave the prone figure next to him one last appraisal.

Considering the way John went, there was a surprising lack of agony on his face. It was far too peaceful.

This same expression on John's dreamself was what prompted Dave to try in spite of the futility the Horrorterros promised from such an endeavor -- it was like John was asleep and he just had to wake him up somehow.

Dave knows better now. 

Even if he goes back and saves a thousand Johns, this one will never wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> DAVESPRITE: wake up sleepy head   
> DAVESPRITE: wait why did i even say that   
> DAVESPRITE: stay asleep all you want like i give a fuck


End file.
